First Kiss
by Epotter95
Summary: A romantic story on Lily and James' first kiss.


Okay, I suck I know. Here I am writing a short one piece in about 10 minutes and I can't even update a story I've been writing for months. But here's my problem, I have no idea where to go with it. I sit with my laptop just staring at the screen not knowing what to type, and if I do type something I don't like it and delete it. But I just had to write something and here it is. I will continue to try and update _Alone_ as soon as this writers block for the story is gone! Promise x  
I only own the story line, everything else to the fabulous J.K Rowling!

Enjoy!

**First Kiss**

* * *

There was always something about him, and I really did try to fight it. I always had this attraction to James; I thought I had the strength to stay away from him. But no matter how hard I tried, it didn't matter. It seemed that the harder I tried to fight away my feelings and my attraction towards him it only got stronger. But that day, out in the rain, I didn't have the strength to fight any longer.

LJLJLJLJLJ

"You'll have to catch me James!" I cried running out of Hogwarts into the storm that was happening outside.

"Lily! It's pouring rain out there!" I heard James cry behind me, probably still in the castle.

"If you want it, you're going to have to face your fear James!" I yelled turning back, seeing him inside the castle as I predicted.

LJLJLJLJLJ

Now James doesn't like storms, which is what was happening. Thunder and lighting and rain coming down so thick you could barely see. You're probably also asking why I ran out there in the first place, and here's the answer; James was trying to persuade me into a kiss. Why? Well it was his birthday and quoting him, "I'd be damned if I don't get a kiss by the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts on my 18th birthday." He was getting pretty persuasive, and with my mind I just couldn't say no while looking at him so I did the logical thing, ran outside into one of the biggest storms.

LJLJLJLJLJ

"You'll be the death of me Lily!" James yelled before I heard thumping footsteps coming up fast behind me.

I tried to pick up my speed but James was an athlete, he was made for this. He easily caught up to me even though I had put a great deal of distance between us. He came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist, lifted me up and swung me around so he was in front of me.

"Caught you," he said breathing heavily looking down at me. The rain plastered down his usually unruly hair, his white shirt went completely see through and I was able to see his defined muscles.

Gulping I looked up, to see his hazel eyes looking into my green ones, "And what are you going to do about it?" I asked. There was a small part of my hoping nothing would happen and a really big part of me wanting him to kiss me.

LJLJLJLJLJ

You are probably wondering why I wouldn't just kiss him, and why I tried to fight him for so long. Well, here's your answer; we're different. At the time there was a huge war going on, and for a muggle born to be with a pure blood it was really dangerous. So there, I just tried to keep everyone safe.

LJLJLJLJLJ

He didn't say anything, just kept looking down at me with those eyes. His eyes always got to me and put a fire in my belly.

Before I could stop myself I said, "Just kiss me already," and grabbed his face as he grabbed mine and our lips met.

We couldn't get enough, our tongues were battling and our hands were touching anything they could get to. Our first kiss was long and steamy, and pretty damn romantic. As we were kissing the storm started to ease, the thunder and lightning seized. The rain slowed down to a light drizzle and the sun came out from behind the clouds.

We stopped kissing to see the change, and there was a rainbow right over our heads. We have never seen such a perfect rainbow. The colours were so crisp and bright, it was beautiful.

James pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head, I leaned into his chest saying, "Happy 18th birthday James."

* * *

Now this was actually quite fun to write, it's different from my other stories and it is very short. But I was going for short and simple.  
I do hope you enjoyed this little piece!  
Please review for some feedback :)

EPotter95


End file.
